This invention relates generally to apparatus for connecting and/or disconnecting other apparatus to/from a live or energized electrical system. This invention relates specifically to apparatus for interconnecting a controlled static VAR generator to a high voltage electrical system which comprises a source of alternating current and a fluctuating load.